An unexpected guest
by Wheredreamsaremade123
Summary: Everything is finally coming back to normal in Mystic Falls. But as you know,things can't stay normal very long in that small town. Especially in the Salvatore house. What will happen when the unexpected person knocks on their door? DELENA, Steferine, Beremy, Klaroline and many other ships. TVD.
1. Reunion

_Okay guys, I know that no one will probably read this, but I have hope... If you have read this and you like it, please let me know. This is my first story here, I've just joined this beautiful world so don't be too harsh. Sorry about the mistakes..._

A young woman was standing in front of the large house. She was beautiful. She had raven black hair, flawless white skin, full lips, emerald green eyes. There was excitement in those eyes. A woman raised her hand to knock on the door, but after a couple of moments, she let the hand down. She assumed what is behind that door. And that was the reason of her hesitation. After few more minutes standing in front of that door and thinking, a woman finally knocked. She heard footsteps and took a deep breath. This was it. She put a big smile on her face when the door opened. A young man was staring at her. He was just as she remembered. Her smile has gotten even wider. A pair of eyes identical to hers was still on her. The man looked completely confused and dazed. He looked like his jaw is about to drop.

"What the hell? Evy?" he said when he finally put himself together.

"Who else could I be?" a woman smirked. She looked much calmer than him.

"How… How are you here?" a man asked, still astonished by what is happening.

"Long story. Oh come on, Stefan, you're not even going to hug me?"

Stefan Salvatore pulled her closer to himself and started to touch her face, just to make sure this woman standing in front of him is real. Then he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"That's better", she said, putting her arms on Stefan's back.

Elena Gilbert walked into the Salvatore boarding house. She was so glad to be back. It's been a few weeks from the last time she was home and it felt really good to be here again.

"Damon? Jeremy? Stefan? Anyone home?"

After she realized she's all alone in the house, Elena went to her and Damon's room to unpack her suitcase. But then she heard the sound of water running in the bathroom. She smiled. She wasn't home alone after all.

"Damon?" she walked into the bathroom.

"Nope, it's just me", a girl in the towel walked out of the shower, water dripping from her long black hair and a smirk on her face. She was gorgeous. But who the hell was she? And what was she doing in her bathroom? Elena looked her suspiciously.

"Oh, wait" , the towel girl looked a bit confused. "Are you Katherine or one of her doppelgangers?" she asked.

"I… I'm Elena," she said confused. The girl nodded.

"And who are you?" Elena gulped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so rude. My name is Eveline Salvatore."

* * *

Damon got out of his car. He came home after driving Jeremy to school since his car was smashed. And Damon can't let anyone except him driving his car. No way. He saw Elena's car on the driveway and smiled. He almost forgot she's coming home for the weekend. But he had great plans for the two of them for these couple of days. Especially because Jeremy said he'll stay in Bonnie's house for the weekend since Bonnie came home too. Damon opened his front door with excitement.

"Honey, I'm home!" he yelled, smirking. Elena was standing in the middle of their living room, looking pissed.

"When were you planning to tell me you have a sister?" she asked angrily, walking towards him. Damon froze. He looked Elena with astonishment. How on Earth did she find out?

"Elena… How did you find that out?" Damon asked when he finally pulled himself together.

"Damon! Why didn't you tell me you have a sister?!" she asked looking even angrier.

"Had. Past tense. I had a sister. I didn't tell you because I don't really like talking about her. She died about hundred years ago", Damon said with a sad look on his face. No one had mentioned Evy to him for decades.

"Yeah? Well, she looks very much alive to me."

"Elena, what are you talking about? Evy can't be alive, that's not possible", Damon didn't understand why Elena was pushing this topic. Only a memory of his little sister was too painful for him.

"Now why would you say that?" Damon heard a voice. A well known voice. A voice he could recognize between million other voices. And then he saw her. She was standing in front of him, looking just like he remembered her. He didn't know how this was possible, but he didn't care. Evy was there, alive and well. Damon pulled her in the tight hug. He had tears in his eyes. And so did his sister. She started crying. Damon's shirt was getting wet from her tears, but he didn't even notice. He just knew that he has his sister back and that's all that matters. He didn't know how or why, but she was here. After couple of moments, Stefan walked into the living room. Eveline pulled him to her and Damon. They were all crying. Evy was sobbing, actually. She was trying to play it cool, but she couldn't do it anymore. She waited for this moment for almost one hundred and fifty years. And now she's finally with her brothers, after all this time. This is the happiest day of her long life.

Elena was sitting on the couch, looking at the amazing scene in front of her. She smiled. She had no idea what was going on, but she was happy. Damon and Stefan just got their sister back. She knows how that feels. And it's incredible. It's really incredible when you get back someone who you've lost a long time ago and you've already lost all of you hope. It feels like the hole in your heart is filled again. Elena looked at Damon. Tears were streaming down his face, but he was also smiling. He caught her glare and smiled at her. She smiled too. She got a feeling that everything will be different from now on. Better, maybe.

* * *

When the Salvatores were finished with their reunion, Stefan carried Evy's suitcases in one of the rooms and Damon went in the basement to bring his sister a few blood bags. Eveline sat next to Elena and eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" Elena asked, looking confused.

"I haven't seen my brothers in a long, long time, but I think I still know them better than anyone. I can tell when they aren't really getting along. And I think you're the reason for that."

Elena didn't say anything. She just looked down at her lap, feeling a little bit of guilt.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not judging you. I'm just pointing out the facts. I remember how things used to were with Katherine. And it didn't end well", Eveline said, looking distracted.

"I know how it ended. But I am not Katherine. I would never hurt them like that. I care about them."

"Yeah, I believe you. You do seem different. So which one are you dating?"

"Damon."

Eveline smiled.

"And that won't change. Stefan and I ended things a long time ago and we're friends now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Elena said with determination in her voice.

"Okay. But be warned- I love them more than anything on this world and if you hurt them…"

"I won't hurt them", Elena interrupted.

"Fine. We don't need another Katherine. Ugh, I could drive a stake through that bitch's heart if she was here right now."

"So… When are you planning to tell us how are you alive after all this time? I mean, I get it that you're a vampire, but how did you become one?" Elena asked curiously. When Eveline started to ask her questions, she didn't really like her, but she realized that this girl just loves her brothers and wants the best for them. So she might actually like her.

"You'll find out everything, honey, don't worry. I'm going to tell you everything. It's gonna be a long story…"

"How old are you?"

"I'm turning 170 soon. I was turned when I was 21."

"Wow, so you're younger than Damon but older than Stefan, right?"

"Yep", Evy answered, popping the p.

"You know, you really remind me of both of them. I mean, you have Damon's hair, Stefan's eyes and lips… But your personality is identical to Damon's", Elena was very amused with this fact.

"And you got that from spending a couple of minutes with me?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're sarcastic and funny, you like to threaten people, but on the other hand,

you have a good heart and you just want to protect people you love", Elena smiled.

Eveline stared at Elena for some time and then she burst out laughing.

"Wow, you really aren't Katherine."

"Now what are you two ladies talking about?" Damon walked in the room, carrying a few blood bags in his hands. He gave one to his sister and one to his girlfriend and then sat between them.

"Lots of things. And you too." Evy smiled, clasping Damon's hand.

"Ooh, Elena, are you telling her how awesome I got since the last time she saw me?" Damon looked at her and did that eye thing. Elena rolled her eyes and smiled. Damon put one arm on Evy's, and the other one on Elena's shoulder. He had a wide smile on his face. He was with both of his favorite women on the world.

"So, sister, you have some serious explaining to do."

"I know. But I'm waiting for Stefan to start with my story. Where is he anyway?" Evy turned her head to the stairs.

"Oh, he must be upstairs talking to…" Damon started, but stopped himself on time before he said a name his sister probably doesn't want to hear.

"Talking to whom?" Evy looked at him with suspicion. She used her vampire hearing to try to reach Stefan, but all she could hear was water running.

"He's probably calling Caroline. That's his best friend and he's just probably telling her happy news", Elena saved Damon. Eveline had just told her how much she hates Katherine, she will be furious if she finds out Stefan's hooking up with her again. Water stopped and three of them heard footsteps on the stairs. There was too much footsteps for one person and Damon and Elena smelled trouble.

* * *

**Alright guys, if you liked it, just review/favourite or I will feel like a complete idiot for posting this.**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Love, hate- such a fine line

_Hey guys, it's me again. THANK YOU so much for all of your reviews/favs/follows, it made me really happy, I didn't expect so many. And now I actually think this story might be going somewhere... :)_

_Again, I want to apologize for mistakes, this is my first fanfic on English ever so there might be a lot of mistakes. _

_Aaand here it is, second chapter of my story. Hope you'll enjoy it. :) And don't forget to review!_

* * *

"Stefan… Umm… Are you sure she wants to see me right now? I mean, she's probably still tired from her trip and she has a lot of catching up to do with you guys and…"

"Oh, shut up. You're just terrified because you're a human now and she can snap your neck without a blink", Stefan said, dragging Katherine to the living room.

"But you won't let her do that, right? Right, Stefan?" Katherine started to panic. Stefan didn't say anything.

"Stefan? Stefan, answer me!"

He laughed. This is gonna be fun.

Damon smirked as Stefan and Katherine entered the room. Eveline's jaw reached the floor and her eyes filled with anger.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Eveline stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. Sit. We'll explain everything. Just calm down, please", Stefan said, gently touching his sister's arm. She listened to him and sat back on the couch but she was still very tense and ready to fight. Her hands were shaking a little bit.

"Hey, Evy! How's it going?" Katherine forced a smile, covering her fear.

"Seriously?" Eveline said and started to stand up again, but Damon pulled her back.

"Okay, okay, hold on for a second. I don't get it why you're so mad at her. I mean, yeah, she's a real bitch and everything", Katherine rolled her eyes at Elena's words, "but what made you hate her so much that you want to kill her?"

Eveline turned her head towards Elena, pain and anger mixing in her eyes.

_"Katherine, I need your help", Eveline walked into the room while Katherine was getting dressed. She smiled when she saw Eveline. _

_"Let me guess, you don't know what to wear tonight?" she laughed._

_Eveline nodded. _

_"That's right. I must look perfect for Edward, I really want to impress him and right now I don't know how to do that. I need you to teach me. Will you?" she looked really desperate. _

_"Of course. But you don't need to be taught. You already got it inside you, you just need to be more confident. I assure you, he will be kneeing in front of you by the end of the night." _

_Eveline blushed at Katherine's words. She liked Edward very much. In fact, she was falling in love with him. And she was pretty sure that Edward liked her too. Tonight's ball is a chance to make Edward fall for her. _

_"Alright, so first you need a dress", after a couple of moments standing in front of her closet, Katherine pulled a gorgeous dress out. It was the most beautiful dress Eveline has ever seen. It was white and it had golden stripes all over it. It had short puffed sleeves and a pretty big cleavage._

_"So what do you think?" Katherine asked, smiling. _

_"I think it's beautiful", Eveline said not taking her eyes off of a dress. _

_"Then try it on."_

_Eveline felt like a princess in that dress. Father bought her a lot of expensive dresses, but neither one of them looked like this. This dress was special. _

_"It fits you perfectly!" Katherine said with excitement all over her face. _

_"Really?" Eveline was glowing of happiness. _

_"Yes! You are naturally beautiful, you just need to learn how to use it to your benefit. You have perfect curls, rosy cheeks and big green eyes that can make all men beg for your attention. You don't even need make up." _

_Eveline blushed again. _

_ "Thank you, Katherine. You are a wonderful friend", she smiled and put a grip on Katherine's hand. _

"You two were friends?" Elena asked, astonished.

"Unfortunately, yes", Eveline said angrily.

"So what happened that night? Did you impress Edward?"

"Yes, I did. He was really impressed. In fact, he kissed me. I was the happiest woman in the world. And then, couple of hours later, I found Katherine feeding on him. She killed him."

"I was hungry", Katherine shrugged, "and he was tasty." She smirked.

Eveline couldn't handle this anymore. She stood up and used vamp speed to grab Katherine's neck and pin her to the wall.

"I'm gonna rip your heart out," she said furiously. Katherine was desperately trying to free herself from Eveline's grip.

* * *

Caroline Forbes was finished with classes for this week. It was Friday and under any other circumstances, she would already have plans for the whole weekend. But this week was different. Her friends went home to their boyfriends, her boyfriend dumped her few weeks ago and she hasn't heard from him since then and her potential new boyfriend was recently killed by her best friend. Yeah, she had no one to party with. She wasn't up for a party at all. Suddenly, she felt extremely alone. She had no one. Everyone left her. Caroline opened the door of her dorm room and threw her jacket on the bed. It's been a long week and all she wanted was a shower. She stood under the shower and let the warm water relax her.

"Hello, love", Caroline heard a voice after she got out of the bathroom. She slapped herself a few times. Now she's hearing voices, hallucinating. Great. Just wonderful, she's so freaking lonely she's imagining people.

"Ignoring me much?" again that hot voice with British accent. Ugh. She couldn't believe herself, but she wished Klaus was here now. She misses him. Like, really misses him. Caroline never thought that would happen. She would be so happy to see him and to hear one of his sassy comments about how everything went to hell since he left MysticFalls.

Caroline ran her fingers through her damp blond hair and sighed. Is she losing her mind? A year ago she wanted Klaus dead and now she misses him? No, that's not possible, she's just too tired and she can't even think straight.

"Caroline…"

"What?!" she yelled, completely pissed. Now she's even talking to herself, that's awesome.

"Someone really pissed you off, huh?" Klaus suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He sat next to her on the bed and smiled.

"Are you out of your mind?! I thought I'm going crazy!" Caroline started to yell, covering up that she's actually extremely happy to see him. He was now laughing like crazy at her outburst. She tried to restrain herself from smiling, but she just couldn't do it. She started laughing with him.

"What are you doing here? I haven't heard from you in months", Caroline said gently.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you haven't burned my house in MysticFalls to the ground", he smirked.

"I had a busy summer, I didn't really think of that."

"Yeah, I can see. How the hell did you get this huge dorm room?" Klaus asked, teasing her. Caroline shrugged and smiled.

"So how long are you staying?"

* * *

Katherine was still struggling to catch a breath. Eveline's eyes were still burning of anger and her grip was becoming stronger and stronger.

"Why aren't you fighting me? How are you so weak? Oh my God, are you human?" Eveline was shocked. She let go of Katherine who collapsed on the floor. She was barely breathing, but it seemed like no one really paid attention to her.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story. We've got a lot of catching up to do", Damon finally said after watching this amusing scene.

"That's great, now it's a lot easier to kill her", Evy was smiling.

"Look, Evy, she's dying anyway. Killing her won't solve anything", Stefan said, trying to calm his sister down and take her mind off of killing Katherine. They already went through something like this with Elena and it didn't end well. She almost killed her best friend because of her rage.

And as much as he loved his sister, Stefan didn't really want Katherine to die. He had to admit that to himself.

"Fine. Fine, I won't kill her. But I still hate her."

"I know, I know. And you have every right to hate her."

"Yeah, I do", Eveline laughed, even though she didn't find it very funny.

"Alright, enough about her. Stefan, you should carry Katherine upstairs and then we should have a family talk. What do you think, Evy?" Damon suggested cheerfully.

"I agree. I've got a lot to tell you guys and I'm sure you do too."

"You first," Stefan said after he left Katherine in his room.

"Okay. Where should I start?"

"From the beginning, of course," Damon smiled.

"Can I stay too?" Elena asked shyly.

"Of course, you're part of a family now, aren't you?" Eveline put a grip on Elena's hand.

"Well, let's see… After Katherine killed Eddie, I was miserable. I haven't told anyone because no one would've believed me, not even you two because you were too blinded by her charm and beauty and you couldn't see the truth", Damon and Stefan looked at each other awkwardly.

"So I had no choice but go back to college and pretend like nothing happened. I haven't heard or seen from you or from dad for months. Damon stopped writing me every week like he used to and that was my clue that something was wrong. So one day I went back to MysticFalls."

_"Father? Damon? Stefan? Anyone here?" Eveline shouted, but it seemed like there was no one home. Suddenly she heard voices from father's office. She recognized Stefan's and father's voice. They were arguing. The door was slightly opened so she peaked into the room. They were yelling. And then something awful happened. _

_Stefan threw their father in the air and he fell down with a loud bang. A wooden stick , probably from a chair, was plunged into father's chest. Eveline wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She was too afraid of what will happen next. Stefan pulled the stick out of father's chest and… And he tasted his blood. Eveline knew what happened. She saw it happened before on Katherine. Stefan's eyes turned red and his fangs came out. He was a vampire._

"Wait, wait… You saw me killing our father?" Stefan asked in shock.

Eveline nodded calmly.

"Evy, I am so…"

"Don't worry, Stefan. I got over it a long time go. At first I didn't realize how were you capable of doing something like that, but being a vampire changed my opinion. You just can't help it. The urge to kill just gets too big," she shrugged.

Stefan was dazed. He couldn't believe that his sister isn't judging him or giving him a lecture. She understood him perfectly and she forgave him for doing something so horrible. In that moment Stefan realized how much he really missed her.

"And then… Then I started asking questions. And I've actually managed to track you two. After couple of months I've found a group of vampires and I thought that they might know something about you."

_"Well, well… Look at what we have here. A human. A beautiful human, I must say," said the oldest vampire, staring at Eveline. He looked like he is 30 years old, while the others were very young, maybe even younger than Eveline was. A vampire was very tall, incredibly pale and dark haired. Eveline was very afraid of him. She's never been afraid of someone like she was afraid of him. But she knew what she had to do to bring her brothers back and pushed all of her fears away. _

_"Yes, I am a human. And I need your help," the young girl said, trying not to shake. _

_"Oh really? And why would we help you, honey? What can you give us for exchange?" _

_"Daylight rings. I can give you daylight rings."_

* * *

**Here you go :) Hope you liked it! And even if you didn't, please review because I really want to know your opinion. **

**I know, sucky ending, but it will get interesting next time, I promise! And don't expect the next chapter very soon because I'll be busy for the next couple of days, but I'll give my best to hurry up. :)**

To answer one of your questions- Evy and Katherine won't hate each other forever, they will bond over something soon. And I don't know about Nadia, I'm not planing her showing up any time soon, but who knows...

**Anyways, thanks for reading an please REVIEW! Love you all xoxo **


	3. Old friends

_Heyy guys, it's meee! Sorry it took me a little longer to publish this chapter, but I already told you, I've been really busy this week, exams and all :( But now when the school is FINALLY over, I'll have much more time and I promise that I'll be faster! _

_I hope you'll like this chapter, I'm not very satisfied with it because my muse is pretty hungry, I didn't really get many reviews for the last chapter. Please, guys, REVIEW, I really want to know what you think!  
Here you go, chapter three! Hope you'll like it :) _

* * *

_"You can give us what?" a young blond vampire girl asked, confused. _

_"The rings that can protect you from burning in the sun", Eveline said bravely. _

_"There is no such thing, you foolish human being", their "leader" said, laughing at Eveline who was staring straight in his evil eyes, not showing any sign of fear. _

_"Yes, there is. Witches can make those rings and I happen to be a friend of a witch."_

_"And what do you need from us?" one of the vampires joined the conversation._

_"I need help finding my brothers. They have been turned few months ago and I cannot find them."_

_The leader laughed. _

_"So you think that we have vampire tea parties and talk to each other? That's not how it goes. There are a lot of other vampires in the world, we can't know them all. And they are not our problem," he was mocking her. _

_"But Isaac", blonde came closer to him, "this girl is offering us these things that can help us walk on the sun. How can we refuse that? We should help her", she tried to whisper, but Eveline could still hear her._

_"And you really believe in that, Margaret? Look at her, she looks desperate. She is probably lying to us", Isaac said suspiciously. _

_"That is the possibility. But what if she isn't lying? What if such things really exist? That could be an answer to all of our problems. And if she truly is lying, we can always make her our dinner", the girl said, eyeing Eveline. She was now really shaking. _

"How come you Salvatores always look for a trouble?" Elena interrupted.  
"It's in our blood", Damon said, grinning.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Evy, keep going. What happened then?"

"They decided they will keep me alive so that I could keep my promise. But Isaac was too suspicious. He attacked me that night and almost drained me of blood. He left me lying in the dark alley and one of his followers was probably feeling sorry for me so she turned me into a vampire. When I woke up the next morning, they were all gone. And since then, I'm on my own," Eveline shrugged.

"When will you get to the part of the story where you find out where we are?" Damon asked curiously. He was feeling really sorry for everything that happened to his sister and a little bit guilty because they didn't try harder to find out where she was. He was just so sure that he died as a human of old age, it didn't even occurred to him that Evy could become a vampire. Hell, he wasn't even aware that she knew about vampires. He guessed Katherine clued her in because they were such great "friends" back then.

"Huh… Can I tell you guys the rest later? I've had enough of this story for today", Evy said, feeling nausea in her stomach. The worst part of the story is yet to come and she wasn't really up to telling them yet.

"Yeah, of course. I understand", Damon answered, gently touching Eveline's arm.

"Hey, guys, I have an idea! We should go to the Grill, you know, have some fun, drink a couple of drinks… Evy, you could meet our friends! I'm sure they'll be dazed when they found out that these two have a sister", Elena said, grinning.

"I'm in!"

* * *

"Ugh! This is so damn frustrating!" Bonnie Bennett yelled, throwing a candle she's been staring at for half an hour through the window.

"Ouch!" she heard a voice from the outside.

"Jeremy? Did I hit you? God, I'm so sorry!"

"Wow, you should chill a bit. Were you trying to light that candle again?" Jeremy asked as he walked in the house, laughing.

"Yeah…" Bonnie's look dropped and she suddenly felt sad.

"Hey… Hey, Bonnie, look at me. You should stop doing that, it'll only make you angrier. You came back from the dead, you're here, isn't that enough?" Jeremy cupped Bonnie's face with his hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Jer, I can't explain it to you, you just don't get. You have no idea how does a witch feel without her magic. It's like… It's like a part of me has been ripped from my body."

Jeremy put a small kiss on her lips. She smiled and placed her hand in his.

"I know, believe me, I get it. It's just… It will be hard to accomplish that, you know? You can't be a witch again, you lost your magic when you died."

"Don't say that. I'll find a way. I always do."

* * *

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" a smokin' hot blue eyed waiter came to the table. Eveline just couldn't make herself to stop staring at him.

"Hey Matt, we want you to meet someone. This is Evy, Damon's and Stefan's sister", Elena said cheerfully.

Matt almost choked. "Sister? You two have a sister? Seriously? Where has she been all this time? What the hell is this?" he almost yelled.

Evy interrupted him, raising her hand. "Whoa, whoa, too many questions. I'm here, by the way…"

"I'm sorry, I just..." he said confused, but smiled after a couple of moments, "I'm Matt, nice to meet you."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too", Eveline shook his hand, grinning.

"So you must be a vampire too, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, you just met one of the rare human beings in MysticFalls."

Eveline chuckled.

"Are you here to take our order or not, bus boy?" Damon interrupted their chitchat. He seemed annoyed.

"Oh shut up, Damon", Eveline said while Elena slapped Damon's arm.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. Your brother isn't really the nicest creature on Earth", Matt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I know that. He is kind of a jerk", Eveline rolled her eyes.

Other people would find that rude, but Damon… Nope, he just grinned proudly.

His sister eyed him and turned back to Matt. "So, Matt, you want to come to our Christmas dinner?"

Damon almost choked on his bourbon.

"We are having a Christmas dinner?" he looked shocked and frustrated. He turned to Elena for help, but she just rubbed his arm cheerfully.

"Of course we are, now that all of us are here", Elena smiled, "we can celebrate the best holiday of the year together!"

Damon frowned, not looking very excited about that idea. "And who asked me? It is my house."

Stefan coughed. "It's my house to and I'm totally up for it."

"Yeah, anything to make me pissed, huh, brother?" Damon asked, annoyed, while Stefan grinned.

"I would love to come, thanks for the invite, Eveline", Matt sat next to her and gave Damon a proud look. These two weren't still best buds and they couldn't wait to make each other pissed.

"Great, then I'll see you on Christmas!"

* * *

_Katherine Pierce sank her teeth into a young man's neck. His blood tasted so good. Her attention wasn't really to kill him, but she just couldn't stop. She drank and drank until she almost drained him. When she finally stopped feeding on him, she watched his face. A man was beautiful. Golden hair, big brown eyes, strong jaw, perfect body and tight muscles… Katherine could understand why her best friend fell for him. He looked like a royal. _

_"Oh my God, Eddie!" Katherine heard a screaming voice behind her. She turned around and dropped a man's body. A young girl ran to him and fell on the floor. Tears were streaming down her face._

_"Edward! Edward, wake up, please!" she was sobbing. After a couple of moments, she noticed Katherine is standing and watching her. Blood was dripping from her mouth and down her neck. A girl looked her with disgust on her face._

_"How could you do this?! I thought you were my friend!" a girl yelled, still crying. _

_"I am also a vampire, Evy. And I told you a while ago- Don't trust vampires", Katherine said, cold look in her eyes. She grabbed Eddie's arm and started dragging him._

_"I'll take care of the body. You go, get out of here and don't you dare telling this to someone."_

_"No, I can't just leave him like that!"_

_"Go!" Katherine raised her voice which turned darker and scarier. Eveline couldn't even look at her, she just ran away as far as she could. _

_Katherine dragged Edward's body to the woods. She looked at him with pity. _

_"Now what should I do with you? Where should I bury you, huh? Sorry, didn't mean to kill you, it just happened", Katherine shrugged, not looking a bit sorry. And then, suddenly, she heard a heartbeat. Small, shallow breaths were coming from Eddie's mouth. _

_"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me! Well, well, aren't you a survivor", she watched him for couple of moments and then bit her wrist and gave him to drink. And then, she snapped his neck._

* * *

"I think we're very close, honey", a man was standing in the dark alley talking on the phone. He was hiding from the city lights, far away from danger, from things and people that could take away his life for a blink of an eye. He was tall and dark, with a faint of grey in his strong, black hair. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but the years were starting to catch up with him. He knew it would happen one day, but not this soon.

"You found her?" a woman's voice from the other side of the phone cheerfully asked.

"Yes, I know where she is. I will find her and once she gives me that grimoire, she will no longer be needed so I can finally get my revenge", his lips produced an evil smile.

"Ooh, I can't wait for that bitch to be dead", a woman said with excitement in her voice.

"I know, dear, I know. And don't you worry, she will be. I'll be in Mystic Falls by the end of the next week."

* * *

** Sooo this chapter was mostly fluffy and all, but in the next chapter a real problem will came! The next chapter will be a Christmas chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Let's just say Evy's made a lot of enemies during all these years, she lived a crazy life and that will soon be catching up with her... That's all I'm gonna say.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! Thanks for reading my sucky story :)**


	4. Guess who's coming to dinner

_HEY GUYS! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! Hope you had a great one! _

_I wanted to post this yesterday, but this page was messing with me so I wasn't able to. But here it is now, chapter four! _

_Don't forget to review after you're finished reading :)_

* * *

Sunlight was breaking through the dark windows and it made Elena open her eyes. The sun was already pretty high so she decided it was time to get up. There was a long day in front of her and she couldn't just lie around. She looked at Damon, who was still sleeping next to her. Her gaze dropped on his bare chest and she let out a quiet groan. She was fighting really hard not to stay in the bed with him all day. Elena gently stroked Damon's messy raven hair and placed a small kiss on his cheek. She smiled. He was so cute when he was asleep, so peaceful and calm. Elena got out of the bed slowly and carefully, trying not to wake him up. She got dressed and grabbed her car keys from the nightstand.

"Mmm, where are you going?" Damon asked groggily after he slowly opened his eyes. Shit. He's going to make her stay eventually if she doesn't get out really fast.

"I have to go get Christmas decorations from the lake house. The ones I had in my house burned down, remember? And I'm sure you don't have any", Elena said, pacing around the room looking for her bag.

Damon lifted his head up. "Ugh, are we really doing this? I thought you were joking the other day", he sounded more awake.

"Of course we are", Eveline was leaning against the door frame, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. She looked at Damon stubbornly as he groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Damon, your sister is here after 150 years, you can't not celebrate Christmas this year", Elena said, putting her jacket on.

"Yeah, Damon", Eveline sat next to him on the bed. "Don't you remember when we were little kids? Mom used to decorate the whole house and we were helping her. It was our favorite holiday. We were all so happy", she said with dreamy look in her eyes.

"Can't we make that happen again? It's Christmas Eve" she made a puppy face because she knew Damon wouldn't be able to resist it. Elena grinned behind the two of them knowing that he will agree with their "silly" idea.

"Okay, alright. But no exaggeration, okay?" his gaze went from his sister to Elena as they both smiled innocently.

_"Damon, dear, would you like to help me?" a woman in her thirties was decorating a Christmas tree while her six year old son has watched her with admiration. _

_"Yes, mother", the boy stood up from the chair and came closer to his mother. She smiled and gave him a decoration to put on one of the lower branches. His eyes glowed of happiness. _

_"Where is your sister?" she asked, getting on her knees to look him in the eyes. A boy shrugged. Concern appeared on his mother's face, but it faded away when a little girl ran into the room and in the mother's embrace. _

_"Evy, where have you been?" mother asked, gently stroking girl's long black hair._

_"Outside. Look, mother, it's snowing!" she began to jump up and down excitedly. She came closer to the window and her brother joined her. They were watching white snowflakes slowly falling on the ground. A woman looked at her children, wide grin on her face. They were both so happy and she was sure that her children are the best thing that has ever happened to her. Her hand moved to her belly, gently touching it. She couldn't wait for this baby to be born. Damon and Eveline will be incredibly happy when they find out that they are going to have a brother or a sister._

* * *

The bell rang. Eveline was in Jeremy's room playing video games with him.

"I'm gonna crush you!" she yelled, not paying attention to the front door.

"Evy, could you please open? I'm still getting dressed!" Elena called from her room.

"Okay, okay. Pause this, we are not finished", Evy pointed a finger to Jeremy, who just laughed.

The bell rang few more times, now faster than before.

"Coming!" she opened the door and her jaw almost touched the floor. There was a blond girl smiling widely and next to her… "Klaus", she let out a breath.

"Eveline," Klaus smiled. "I see you find your way back home."

"Yes, I did", Eveline grinned. "Thank you so much."

Caroline stared at them, completely confused. It was obvious this girl was on good terms with Klaus. And that was pretty rare.

"Oh, I'm sorry love. This is Eveline Salvatore."

"Yeah, I know, Elena clued me in", Caroline said, shaking Evy's hand. "Nice to meet you Eveline, I'm Caroline."

"Oh, please, call me Evy. Come on in, you two."

"So, Klaus, is this your lady?" Eveline asked when Caroline went in the kitchen to help Elena.

"Well, love, I honestly don't know."

Eveline laughed as Damon and Stefan entered the living room, holding glasses of bourbon in their hands.

"Klaus? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Paying you a little visit. I brought you presents", Klaus grinned while Damon frowned.

"Asshole."

"Be nice, Damon, Klaus is my old friend."

"What?" Stefan almost choked on his drink.

Damon laughed. "This guy doesn't have any friends, Evy."

_"Eveline, darling! Come here! I found us dinner", Klaus appeared in the empty bar with two young girls under each arm. Eveline was lying on the floor, watching at the ceiling. _

_"I can't move." _

_"Ah, you went over the line again with all those drinks", he dropped the girls and gave her his hand, helping her to get up._

_"What can I say, that bartender was stunning. He kept pouring me drinks. So I got drunk. Oops…" she almost fell, but Klaus caught her._

_"Wow, you really are having fun", Klaus laughed._

_"Well, yeah. I didn't really get the chance to enjoy my life since I became a vampire. I mean, I didn't have money, I didn't have a daylight ring… My only…goal was to stay alive. These were long 120 years", if she didn't know Klaus so well, she would thought that what she saw in his eyes was pity and sadness. "Until you showed me how to have fun", she grinned and sank her teeth in one of the girl's neck. _

_"Okay, thanks. Now leave and forget this."_

_"I don't get it why you won't kill them. You act like their life is important." _

_"I just don't want to, okay? And their life is important, Klaus. I don't think we have a right to take human life just like that," Klaus laughed at her words. "Don't laugh, we've been through this a lot of times before! You do what I want, I do what I want, remember?"_

_"Hey, I'm not forcing you to do anything. I'm just saying, this is New York, a couple of dead bodies go unnoticed here."_

_"I don't care. I still refuse to kill someone. I've had enough of it." _

"Oh, don't give me that look, fellows, there was nothing except friendship between the two of us", Klaus said when Damon and Stefan pierced him with their eyes.

"Ugh, of course not", an expression of disgust appeared on Eveline's face.

* * *

"Wow, guys, this is delicious", Matt said, stuffing roast chicken and mashed potatoes in his mouth. "Who made this?"

"Evy and me, with Damon's help", Elena laughed, gently nudging Damon's arm while he rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to say something", Evy said, standing up. "I wanna say that I'm incredibly happy to be home again after all this time. I'm happy because I made new friends and reunited with some old ones. Thank you all for being here. And Katherine", she said, giving Katherine a naughty look. Katherine forced a smile. "I'm not happy to see you, sweetheart," Katherine's smile dropped.

"That's all, we can carry on with our meal."

* * *

"So, Matt, are you the only human in this town?" Eveline asked, sitting on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. After they finished dinner, she and Matt went to the living room to talk.

"Almost", Matt laughed, sitting next to her.

"You are a fun person, you know that?" she took a sip from her mug and clasped his hand. He smiled.

"You are beautiful, you know that?" he stared at Eveline and she giggled. When she raised her head, she noticed that Matt's facial expression has changed. He was now serious and was looking deep in her eyes. Eveline's smile dropped and she held her gaze on him. Matt raised his hand and played with a lock of her long dark hair. Then he traced her jaw with his fingers. He leaned forward and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. Eveline didn't even dare to breathe.

"You know, I have a rule. I don't get involved with vampires", Matt whispered. They were so close to each other that their lips were almost touching.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Honestly, right now… I have no idea", he breathed heavily.

Eveline couldn't last any longer. She couldn't resist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward. And then…

"Evy, Matt, it's almost midnight! Get your asses over here!" Jeremy yelled from the kitchen.

Eveline quickly removed her hands off of Matt's neck and coughed.

"Huh, I think… I think we should go now", she gulped.

Matt moved a few inches away from her. "Yeah, I guess we should."

"Merry Christmas!" everyone shouted, kissing, hugging, congratulating each other and exchanging presents.

"Can you believe this? We are all here together on Christmas! And we're all actually happy", Elena said with a grin on her face. She was standing next to the Christmas tree, Damon's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you sure you really want to say that?" he kissed her neck. Elena leaned her head back to look at his eyes.

"Yeah, better not", she frowned. He smiled and put a small kiss on her cheek, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Look at Katherine, she's wasted", Elena laughed. Katherine was stumbling all over the living room. Then she came to Stefan and they started to do some silly drunk ass dancing.

"Yeah, Stefan too", Damon burst out laughing and Elena joined him.

"Merry Christmas, handsome", Elena said, turning around to look at Damon's face. He was smiling.

"Merry Christmas", he leaned to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. Everything was perfect. They finally had a happy life.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!" deep male voice interrupted their peace, yelling. Elena turned around and saw a tall, dark man, probably in his forties. She never saw him before. He was pacing down the living room and stopped by Eveline. Elena saw fear and horror on Evy's face. A man stretched out his hand and Eveline fell on the floor, twisting in pain.

* * *

**Aaand the end! I hope you like this Christmas special! **

**Please, guys, review so I will know that someone's actually reading this. Let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading xo**


	5. Trapped

_Heeeeey wonderful world! I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting for this chapter for so long, but I have to admit that my muse was kind of lazy these days... I honestly had no inspiration, but it's back now! This chapter is a little longer, consider it as my apology for not posting for so long._

_Here it is, chapter five._

_Don't forget to review!_

* * *

"He took her! That fucking bastard took her!" Damon was angrily pacing up and down the living room. He kicked an armchair with his leg furiously which produced a loud bang. There was concern mixed with anger all over his face.

"Calm down, Damon, you freaking out won't help anyone right now", Stefan, who suddenly got completely sober, said with a serious, but calm voice.

Damon stopped walking and looked at his brother. "I can't calm down, Stefan! This guy just took six vampires down and then took our sister away! And we have no idea where the hell she is right now and what is he doing with her and we have to find him and rip his heart out of his fucking chest and…" he was interrupted by Elena who stood by him and grabbed his arm. She turned to look at his face.

"Calm down, okay?! You need to pull yourself together" she said slowly and looked Damon deep in his eyes. Most of the times she would manage to calm him and stop him from doing something incredibly stupid and reckless. She hoped this was one of that times.

Damon's breathing slowed down and his muscles relaxed. "We have to find her. Like, right now", his look went from Elena to Stefan who was also freaking out in the inside, he just didn't show it, like usual. It would piss Damon off very often. He couldn't imagine how can his brother stay steady in situations like this one.

"We will", Stefan said, turning around to face Bonnie who was just sitting on the couch, having no clue about what happened. "Bonnie, this guy is obviously a witch. Do you know anything about him? Who he is, what he wants…?"

"No idea. I've never seen him or heard of him before. But it's obvious that he is incredibly powerful. I mean, one look and you were all on the floor", Bonnie's look dropped. She crossed her hands in her lap, feeling incredibly useful. She wished she had her powers now more than ever.

Caroline stepped forward, looking annoyed. "So how are we exactly planning to find Evy if we have no clue who her "kidnapper" is and what the hell does he want from her?" Her forehead rumpled and her jaw tensed.

"His name is Raphael. He's a hundred year old witch," Klaus stepped from the shadow behind Caroline. There was amusement all over his face as his lips twisted in a small smirk.

Everyone turned to face him, looking completely astonished.

"What? Are you really surprised that I know that?" he raised his eyebrows, still smirking.

"Wait a minute, how can he be one hundred years old? He doesn't look a day older than 40." Matt asked, confused.

"Witches can slow down aging. Like, a lot. They're not immortal like vampires or stuff like that, but they can live even three hundred years, it depends on how much power they have," Bonnie, who was sitting next to him on the couch, explained.

"So do you plan to tell us more or are you just messing with our minds?" Damon made a few steps toward Klaus. He knew that he shouldn't put his trust in Klaus, but right now he was their only hope.

A naughty smile appeared on Klaus's face. "You see, your sister hasn't been really nice to people during all these years. She knows how to use people and manipulate them. Raphael was one of her victims. She met him in early 80-ies in New York. He hated vampires, just like he probably hates them right now. But Eveline promised to do him a favor if he'd make her a daylight ring. And she was prepared to do pretty much anything to finally get it. She promised Raphael a grimoire," Bonnie's eyes widened at his words. "And not just any grimoire. Raphael wanted Emily's grimoire. So she said she could give it to him, which was, of course, a lie. I honestly have no clue what made him think that Eveline actually had it, but Raphael made her a daylight ring. And of course, after he did it, she ran far, far away from him. I guess he's here now to get his revenge. Or the grimoire."

When Klaus had finished his story, everyone looked stunned. Bonnie got up really fast and a grin appeared on her face. "That means that I have what this Raphael guy wants and we can save Eveline!"

"But Bonnie… Are you sure you can give up your grimoire?" Stefan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Bonnie seriously.

"Well, it's not like I need it anymore. And this is your sister we're talking about. Even though I don't know her, I want to save her because you just got her back and I don't want you to lose her again," Bonnie said, determination burning in her eyes. Stefan gave her a look full of gratitude.

"Then what are we waiting for? Bonnie, go get your grimoire and take Little Gilbert with you. Me and Stefan are going to find Evy," Damon said, putting his jacket on.

"Uh, guys, we still have one problem," Elena pointed up. "We have no idea where she might be."

"Well, they couldn't have gone far away by now, it's been like 15 minutes since they left. And this witch bastard doesn't have ability to move fast like we do so we should catch up with them soon," Stefan stood next to Damon who looked like he is ready to rip guy's throat out and cut him to pieces.

* * *

Eveline woke up with a terrible ache in her head and a hole in her memory. After couple of moments, she realized she's lying on something hard and wet. She tried to lift her head up a little bit to see where she is, but she was too weak. The ceiling above her was all stone and completely dark. It was obvious she is in some kind of a basement, completely closed, without a trace of sunlight. Images slowly started to come back to her. Raphael rushing into the house, horrible pain in her head, Raphael taking her to his car and dumping her in this… Well, dump. Eveline had no idea where she is and how is she going to get out of this mess. Suddenly, she felt hunger. She hadn't eaten for… How long has it been since Raphael left her? He probably dried her, she shouldn't feel this hungry. Where is Raphael anyway? So many questions and not a single answer. Eveline groaned after she tried to get up one more time.

"Good, you're awake. It's about time," Eveline heard a voice behind her. She couldn't see him, but she remembered his voice very well.

"Hello, darling," Raphael's face appeared above her, a wide grin over his face. His eyes were even darker than Eveline remembered, there was even more evil in them. "You haven't aged a day," he laughed, running his long fingers down her jaw. Eveline tried to punch him in his disgusting face, but vervain in her system stopped her.

"But you have. Oh, look, is that a grey hair? Looks like you can't stay forever young after all," Eveline teased him and he frowned. "But I can," she grinned, but her grin quickly faded away as he injected vervain in her arm. Eveline let out a scream. "You son of a bitch," she said angrily. This made her even weaker than she was.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

"I was promised something three decades ago…" he leaned so close that Eveline could feel his breath on her face. "And guess what- I didn't get it. And you, my sweetheart… You know very well what I am like when I don't get what I want…"

"Oh, God, you still want Emily's grimoire? Don't you get it? I don't have it!" Eveline yelled.

"Oh, I know that. But I know someone who has it."

"Yeah? Who is that?" Eveline rolled her eyes. Raphael and his creepy face were starting to really annoy her.

"Bonnie Bennett," he whispered with an evil smile on his face.

Eveline was astonished. "Wait a minute… Bonnie's last name is Bennett? What the hell? I didn't even know that she's a witch…" her strength was now slowly returning and she raised her head up a little bit.

"Easy, there, you don't want me to have to restrain you again, do you?" Raphael pinned her to the ground again. "To answer your question- yes, Bonnie is a witch. She could actually be very helpful to me for the spell I want to perform," he looked like he was thinking deeply about what he'd just said.

"And what spell do you want to perform?" Eveline asked, still angry, but curious.

"You will know that soon," Raphael stood up, torching one of the flares. Eveline hasn't even noticed those flares, not until now. Now the vision of the place was a little clearer. The inside was like some sort of the cave – it was dark, empty and made of rocks. There were just a few flares, looking like they were used by someone already. Eveline felt despair growing inside her. How is someone supposed to find her in here? It was awful, completely separated from the rest of the world. Maybe, just maybe, she will find strength to restrain Raphael and run away from here.

She lied there, thinking and planning her escape when she realized that her daylight ring is gone.

"You took my daylight ring," she whispered with the last ounce of strength she had before Raphael injected her with vervain shot. After that, everything went black.

* * *

"Damon, it's been three days, you should get some sleep," Elena said wearily, sitting on the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Elena, it's been three days! And we still didn't find Evy! How do you except me to sleep?" Damon was pacing up and down their bedroom, running a hand through his messy hair.

Elena rolled her eyes. She will never manage to calm him down. "Come here," she tapped an empty space next to her. He stopped moving and after a couple of moments of hesitation, he gave in and sat next to her. Elena took his hand and linked her fingers with his.

"We will find her. Trust me."

"What if it's too late? What if that bastard hurt her?" Damon's voice was cracking and his eyes were filled with despair.

Elena forced him to look her in the eyes. Her look was warm, gentle and calm. It made Damon ease up a little bit. "He didn't. He can't, she's too strong. I don't know your sister very much, but I know that she's stubborn and tough, just like you," a small smile appeared on Elena's lips. "She can take care of herself. And when we find her (which will be very soon), we'll defeat that guy. Okay? Besides, we've got something that he needs and that is one of the reasons he won't hurt Evy."

Elena squeezed Damon's hand and he squeezed hers back.

"Now go to sleep. We'll continue our search in the morning, okay?" Elena lied on the bed and looked at Damon, encouraging him to lie next to her.

Damon nodded and kicked off his shoes. He lied next to Elena. His head was still filled with horrible thoughts, but he was now much calmer than before.

"I'm scared, Elena," he said quietly. "I'm afraid of what that guy might do to her."

Elena has never seen Damon so vulnerable. Her heart was breaking when she saw him like this. She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him an encouraging look.

"I know. We'll find her. He won't hurt her. I promise," she tried to convince him, but she wasn't sure if she herself believes in her own words.

* * *

"How long have I been here?" Eveline asked quietly. She was barely able to say anything, she's gotten awfully weak.

"Four days," Raphael said nonchalantly. He was sitting on the floor and doing something on his phone. Texting, Eveline assumed.

"Four days? I haven't fed in four days… You have to," she coughed, "you have to give me some blood or I'll… I'll desiccate."

Raphael laughed. He looked at her, revenge burning in his eyes. "And I'm supposed to care because…? You're lucky I didn't already kill you. But I still plan to do it after I get what I came here for."

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to get it?"

"Well, your friends will find you eventually. And I heard your brother –what's his name again? Ah, yes, Damon- can be very feisty. But I will destroy him easily, as well as your other monster friends. The only person I care to keep alive is Bonnie Bennett."

"Can't you already tell me what are you planning to do with that grimoire? If it is to believe you, I'm gonna die soon so why won't you share that with me?"

"You want to know what I'll do? Okay then," he came closer and knelt next to Eveline. He brought his face close to her. "I will destroy every single vampire on Earth," he said slowly, emphasizing every word.

* * *

"Elena! Elena!" Jeremy ran into the house, yelling excitedly.

"What is it?" Elena appeared in front of him, concern all over her face. She stared at her brother who was trying to catch a breath.

"You won't believe this…" he said, leaning against the door frame.

"What, Jeremy? Spill it," Elena said nervously.

"I saw that witch guy."

* * *

**The end!**

**I hope you like it! Even if you don't, please REVIEW, I don't really get many reviews and I want to know your opinion.**

**Thanks for reading my crappy story :) **

**Love you all, xo**


	6. Dark intentions

_I'm back! I wasn't expecting to post this chapter so soon, but my muse hit me today so I've decided to go with it. _

_This chapter is a bit longer, I was feeling generous :) _

_I hope you'll like it! And feed me with some reviews, pretty please :)_

* * *

"What, Jeremy? Spill it," Elena said nervously.

"I saw that witch guy."

Elena opened her mouth in awe. "Oh my God, where?!" she grabbed her phone and dialed Damon's number.

"I saw him hanging around the school so I called Bonnie and she said he must be keeping Evy in that old tunnels where she did that spell that… Uhm, killed her," Jeremy said quickly.

"Okay, great, I'll call Damon right away."

* * *

"You know, my brothers are going to find me eventually. And they're going to kill you" Eveline said weakly, her voice cracking and her eyes closing.

"I took care of that, sweetheart. Do you really think that low of me?" Raphael was pacing next to Eveline. He looked very calm and steady.

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say I'm keeping this area a low vampire zone…"

'_Oh, shit,' _Eveline thought. Until now, she had hope. She had absolutely no idea where she is or how long she's been missing and all she had was hope that her brothers are going to find her and save her. And now, just like that, that hope was gone. Even if they find her, they won't be able to get in. Eveline knew that she will die. Raphael is probably going to stake her eventually or leave her without a drop of blood for so long that she'll desiccate. She wasn't very upset about that fact. She was afraid of what Raphael might do to Damon and Stefan. Yeah, they were strong and fast and everything, but Raphael was incredibly powerful. This wasn't fair. This wasn't fucking fair. She just got them back. And now they're taken away from her again. Eveline felt like crying. She rarely cried, but this was just terrible and she suddenly felt completely powerless and miserable. Tears couldn't fall from her eyes, she was too weak even for that. So she just closed her eyes and thought about one of the rare times in her life when she was genuinely happy.

_"Evy! Evy, look what I have found!" seven year old boy ran excitedly to his little sister who was sitting on the porch and watching him running around. She was younger than him and she couldn't run as fast as her brother could so she gave up after some time trying to catch up with him. _

_Damon sat next to her with something in his small hands. His blue eyes were sparkling and a wide grin was on his face. Eveline curiously looked at him. He carefully opened his fists just enough that she could see a butterfly trapped in his hands. Eveline's eyes had widened in wonder. The butterfly was beautiful. It was orange with small black dots on its wings and it was pretty large for a butterfly. Eveline had seen a lot of them flying around, but this one was definitely the most beautiful of them all. _

_"It is truly wonderful, Damon!" a huge smile appeared on her face. But it disappeared as soon as she realized the creature is struggling to get out of Damon's hands. _

_"Perhaps we should let it go. He wants to fly," her big green eyes were filled with compassion._

_Before Damon could response, their mother appeared on the door, holding a month old baby in her arms. _

_"Mother, look what I caught!" Damon quickly stood up and showed a butterfly to his mother. _

_"Wow, it is beautiful!" she gently stroked her son's raven hair with her free hand. "But I think you should free it. He does not like to be trapped." _

_Damon made a sad face, but he did as his mother told him to. He slowly opened his fists. A butterfly happily waved his wings and flew away. _

_"You see how happy he is? You did the right thing, my son," woman pulled him closer to her and put her arm around the boy's shoulder. Damon smiled, not taking his eyes off of butterfly which was now far away. _

_A little girl stood up and grabbed her brother's hand. "Come, Damon, let's play!" _

_Damon didn't need to be told twice. He took Eveline's hand and ran with her in the garden. Their mother was watching them from the porch, smiling. Her look dropped at baby Stefan, who was sleeping in her arms. She gently took his tiny arm and placed a small kiss on it. Her children were her most valuable treasure and she will do everything in her power to keep them happy and carefree. _

* * *

"Bonnie, we can't get in. We assumed that he put some spell on the tunnels to keep vampires out. You have any ideas?" Stefan was on his phone, pacing in front of the school. Fortunately, the school was closed because of the holidays so no one was there to see him and Damon.

"I do actually. You two could distract Raphael and lure him out and someone human could enter the tunnels from the other side and get your sister," a voice from the other side of the phone said quickly.

"There is another way?" Stefan asked, stunned.

"Of course. When I was doing that spell, I've discovered a lot of ways to get inside. And one of them is through the locker rooms. I guess that way is our answer because the pool is the only part of the school that's opened right now."

"Okay, so how exactly do you get to the tunnels through the locker rooms?"

"You pass the pool and reach men's locker rooms. There are keys hanging on the wall, you'll see them right away. You take the key that has a black keychain. In the left corner, right next to the locker number 20, there is a red door. You unlock the door with that key and go down the stairs. Soon you will reach the tunnels. I suppose Raphael is keeping Evy on the exact same place where I performed a spell because that's the place with the most energy. So when you are down there, you go left and straight ahead and you'll find them. I hope they're there."

"Bonnie, thank you so much."

"Great plan, geniuses," Damon, who was sitting on the pavement, rolled his eyes. "But you forgot one thing. Who would be dumb enough to risk their life and go down?" he asked staring at Stefan.

* * *

"Yoo hoo!" All of the Eveline's senses were weakened, but she'd bet she heard a voice outside.

"Yoo hoo! Here, witchy, witchy!"

Yeah, she definitely heard a voice. And not just any voice. It was Damon. They found her. She thought she will die of happiness. They found her!

"Witchy, are you really going to keep hiding in there? Here, witchy, witchy!" she heard again. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes. Raphael was gone. They managed to lure him out. She just hoped that he won't hurt them. Eveline tried to hear more, but she had no strength. Her eyes began to linger.

She had no idea how long has it been until she felt a pair of strong arms beneath her. Someone was carrying her. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision wasn't very clear, but she recognized that face and that crystal blue eyes.

"Matt," she whispered before passing out.

* * *

"Well, well, the Salvatore brothers finally found their way. I have to say, it took you a little longer than I expected," Raphael stepped outside, an evil grin spread on his face.

Damon stepped towards him carefully, his eyes piercing through the witch. Anger was burning inside him, but he stopped himself from making a move against him. That was the deal and he didn't want to ruin it. He just hoped the bus boy will do something right for once.

"Easy, boy, you don't want to die today, do you?" the witch stretched out his hand, but didn't do anything. He was very close to the border line which the vampires couldn't cross so he could run if they made a move against him.

"We're just here to talk," Stefan said with his serious voice, trying to manipulate over Raphael.

"Yeah, right," Raphael laughed. "You're here to get your sister back, but since you realized that you can't come inside, you're planning to kill me. Like I'm gonna let you do that," he said, still grinning.

"Give us Evy and no one will get hurt," Stefan slowly replied, not taking his eyes off of Raphael.

"Give me Emily's grimoire and then I'll consider your offer."

"So you don't want to kill us? Or our sister?" Damon asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"I didn't say that. And what makes you think I haven't already killed her?"

"You wanna mess with us? Okay, son of a bitch," Damon rolled his sleeves up, sending a glare to Stefan who was still considering what to do. "Game on," he said and stood next to Raphael in a blink of an eye. Before the witch got a chance to react, Damon injected him with sedatives. Incredibly strong sedatives. Raphael fell on the ground, not unconscious, but his powers were definitely muted. Damon laughed and pinned him to the ground. He leaned closer to him. "You're gonna regret doing this," Damon whispered in Raphael's ear.

"Wait, Damon! Don't kill him!" they heard a voice behind them. Stefan turned around and saw Bonnie running in panic.

"Why not?"

"I need his help."

"In which way could this miserable bastard help you?" Damon asked, looking at Bonnie and raising his eyebrows.

"He can, you'll see. And when he does, it will be worth it, I swear," Bonnie gave Damon a pleading look. After couple of moments of hesitation, Damon finally got up.

"He's all yours. And try not to be gentle with him," he smirked and kicked Raphael in the stomach. The witch screamed in pain and started twisting on the floor.

"I am not done with you, witchy," he said to Raphael before leaving with Stefan.

* * *

When Eveline woke up, the first thing she noticed was beautiful smell of blood. She could smell it right under her nose. Before she even opened her eyes, she reached to grab a blood bag that someone put next to her. She drank all in almost one gulp. Her throat was still burning of hunger, but she was able to move now. She felt strength coming back to her bones and muscles, her cheeks blushing and softness coming back to her skin. When her eyes finally opened, she realized she's in her room. She slowly sat in bed and saw Matt on the door.

"Finally," huge, gorgeous smile spread across his face. If Eveline wasn't so hungry right now, that smile would make her faint. "Took you some time to wake up."

"Don't come closer, I might attack you, I'm still craving blood," Eveline said, rubbing her forehead.

"Catch!" Matt threw another blood bag on her bed, keeping a safe distance between the two of them, just like Eveline said. She took it rapidly and moaned as she drank. After that, Matt gave her another blood bag. And then another one. And another one. After finishing her sixth blood bag, Eveline finally felt full.

"Gosh, I've been starving for… How long has it been?" she asked Matt, confused.

"Six days," Matt carefully made a step forward.

"It seemed more like six years," Eveline sighed. "You can come here now, I'm full," she said, smiling. Matt looked relieved. He sat on the chair next to her.

"I think now it's a good time to tell you how grateful I am. You saved me," she gave him a thankful look and gently squeezed his hand. She surprised when he squeezed back. "It was very risky thing to do. Thank you so much. But still, it was incredibly dangerous and you shouldn't do stuff like that again."

"Okay, Mom," Matt laughed. "Besides, I have this," he raised his other hand and showed her the ring.

"What's that?" Eveline asked curiously, touching a huge thing on his finger.

"It's a ring that keeps me from dying. When I die, it makes me come back to life," Matt explained.

"Really? Those things really exist? Wow."

"I'm surprised you don't know about it. I mean, you seem to know everything about everything," Matt teased.

"I do not know everything," she laughed, nudging his shoulder. "So this thing works?"

"Yeah, I've tried it couple of times. And it's not really easy coming back from the dead, it hurts like hell," he groaned.

"Well, I won't let you die for me, even with that thing on."

"Fine, it's a deal," Matt smiled. There was something about this boy. Something that amazed Eveline. He was so brave and sweet, he wasn't weak and fragile like other humans. And damn, he was hot. His eyes were so blue that Eveline thought she might drown in them. His smile was so freaking hot it made her blush. Blush! She hasn't blushed in decades! And those muscles! Damn, why did he have to be so hot?

"What?" Matt asked just when Eveline started taking his clothes off in her mind. He snapped her out of her fantasy and she realized she'd been staring.

"What? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking…" she shook her head, trying to get the image of Matt naked out of her mind.

* * *

"Oh come on, get up, those sedatives weren't _that_ strong. I know you're just faking it," Bonnie said. She was getting pretty annoyed already because Raphael was on the floor for two damn hours and his eyes were still closed.

"What do you want from me?" he asked quietly, still not getting up.

"I want you to give me my powers back."

* * *

**Here it is! I hope you enjoyed! **

**I have a half of the next chapter ready so if you give me a couple of reviews for this chapter, maybe I'll post it very soon. :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**love you all xo**


	7. Indestructible

_Hey guys! I'm finally back! _

_I know it's been a long time and I'm very, VERY sorry about that. I was just so busy with school and all that. And then there's this writer's block... _

_But chapter seven is here now and I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

"Oh, really? And what makes you think I could do that? What makes you think I would want to do it?" Raphael slowly got up from the ground, still weak and powerless.

"Because I have something that you want. And I'm not planning to give it to you unless you do as I say." Bonnie said, determination burning in her eyes. She was done letting people playing with her. For once, she decided to take things in her hands and do something for herself.

"And how do I know you're really going to give it to me?"

"You don't. I guess you'll just have to trust me," Bonnie smirked.

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline called, her voice echoing in an enormous lobby. She walked slowly through the house, amazed by the glorious beauty of it. Nothing's really changed since she's been here the last time, but it was still amazing.

"Klaus?" she called one more time, although she knew he could hear her. She listened carefully, trying to find him with her vampire senses. It took a few seconds when she heard the sound of paintbrush against the canvas. Caroline smiled and she was soon leaning against the door frame, watching Klaus paint what seemed like… a horse?

"Hello, love," he said after a couple of moments, not turning around. Caroline knew he heard her since she stepped in the house. "Need something?" Klaus was still facing his canvas.

"Nope, I just came to tell you that _princess Eveline_ is rescued, that's all," Caroline said, frowning. "I thought you might care."

"Thank you, love. I appreciate the gesture. But I knew she wouldn't let someone kill her just like that."

"Well, it's actually Matt who saved her, just so you know."

Klaus finally turned around, smirking. He looked like he could burst out laughing any moment.

"What?" Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Are you jealous?" Klaus slowly started pacing towards her, still smiling.

"You wish," Caroline rolled her eyes. "I just don't think she's as perfect as everyone thinks. I mean, she's just a normal girl, not some goddess."

"You _are_ jealous," he was now in front of her. Caroline refused to make an eye contact with him, still pouting.

"Seriously? Don't give yourself ideas. I'm out of here," she turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand.

"Oh come, on, grumpy. Stay. It's not like you have anything better to do right now." Klaus smiled encouraging her, offering her his hand. After hesitating a little bit, she finally gave in and smiled, putting her hand in Klaus's.

"You know, I'm kind of glad that you came back. I mean, I know you won't be here for long, but still… I've been pretty messed up for last couple of weeks and you being here made me… Well, a little less messed up, I guess," Caroline said, sitting on the couch. She was staring at the wooden floor, playing with her fingers. Even though she wasn't looking at Klaus, she could sense him laughing.

"What?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Caroline Forbes, did you just admit I'm not such a bad company after all?" Klaus was still laughing.

Caroline shrugged. "I guess you can be decent person when you're not slaughtering someone," she smirked.

* * *

"So are you planning to tell what spell do you want to perform using Emily's spell-book?" Bonnie asked, lighting the torches. She was so excited because Raphael agreed to give Bonnie her powers back. Bonnie knew from the start that he's able to do it. Although she wasn't a witch anymore, she could still sense a powerful one near her. And she sensed incredible amount of energy in Raphael since the moment he walked in the Salvatore house.

"Nope."

"Oh come on, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Yeah, right. You just can't wait to blab everything to that monsters you call friends. And then kill me," Raphael scowled.

"I won't let them kill you. Yes, you are a bastard, but you're also a witch. And I can't kill someone of my kind. You can trust me."

"I still don't believe you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Here," she said, putting the phone in Raphael's hand. "You can even do the protection spell to stop me from going out from here. I don't want to hurt you. I just need my powers back."

Bonnie meant what she said. If this works, she would be able to use magic again and to protect her friends. After that, she would make Raphael leave town and everything would go back to normal. There was just one more problem. Raphael was up to something. Something big and evil. And Bonnie really needed to figure out what before something awful happens.

* * *

"Is grumpy Damon gone?" Elena's head appeared behind the bathroom door, peeking in the room. Damon was sitting in the bed, brining a glass of blood to his mouth. He grinned and looked at his girlfriend.

"Yes."

"You sure?" she was now standing next to their bed, watching him carefully.

"Come here," Damon took her hand and pulled her to him. As Elena sat next to him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled beside him, his chin resting on her head. Damon kissed her temple, gently caressing her arm.  
"I know I've been an awful boyfriend for the last couple of days, but…"

"I get it, Damon," Elena cut him off. "Your sister was gone. Of course you were freaking out. I know how much you care about her," she said, running her hand up and down his chest.

"Why do you always have to be so forgiving and full of understanding? Ugh," he teased.

"That's why you love me," Elena shrugged innocently.  
Damon placed one more kiss on her head. "You have no idea how much."

She pulled away from him to look at his eyes. "I love you too," she smiled.

Damon smirked and kissed her. "I know," he mumbled against her lips.

* * *

Eveline woke up in the morning, feeling incredibly happy. She was home, with her brothers, the evil witch was gone… Was he again? She realized she had no idea what the hell happened after Matt rescued her. Obviously, she needs to find that out.

She was getting dressed when she heard knocking on the door.

"Come in!" she said as Katherine slowly opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Eveline asked, annoyed just by Katherine's appearance.

"I need to talk to you," Katherine said quietly and Evy could sense that she's scared. Katherine Pierce, scared? That was new.

"So, talk," Eveline said, putting her sweater on.

"Uhm… Do you promise you won't try to kill me again?"

Eveline was considering Katherine's question. "Hmm… Not yet."

"I just wanted to say… That I'm glad you're not dead," it was very hard for Katherine to say this. She didn't usually get emotional or even honest, but today she felt like it.

Eveline looked surprised. She stared at Katherine for a few moments. "Thanks," she smirked and started to walk towards the door.

"That's all you have to say to me?" Katherine stopped her.

"What else should I say? Gee, Kath, that's _so _nice of you, let me take a moment to forget all the horrible things that you've done to me _and_ my brothers. Okay, all done, we can be friends again!" Eveline said, rolling her big green eyes, her voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh my God, we're still talking about Edward here? I said I'm sorry."

"No, you didn't," Eveline crossed her arms across her chest, eying Katherine.

Katherine looked her in the eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry I killed your little boyfriend. I shouldn't have done that. It was a mistake and I wasn't really thinking of how you'll feel," she was telling the truth.

"Well, that's the thing about you! You never think about other people! I mean, how can you expect me to forget that you killed one of the persons I loved the most! You don't understand that! Well, of course you don't understand," Eveline laughed ironically. "You've never cared about anyone else except yourself!"

Katherine winced at Eveline's outburst. She felt kind of hurt. But Eveline couldn't know that. So Katherine just smirked at her.

"That's what you think. But I assure you, that's not true. I actually cared about you once. And your brothers," Katherine said sincerely.

"Yeah, well, you've never done anything to prove it. You did exactly the opposite. You made us despise you," Eveline's eyes burned with anger. She couldn't take this anymore. She needed to leave that room or she'll kill Katherine. She turned her back to Katherine and left, shutting the door with loud bang.

She quickly went downstairs, feeling frustrated. Katherine sure had hit the nerve. As she was pouring some coffee in the mug, Damon and Elena appeared in the kitchen.

"Morning, sis. Slept well?" Damon asked, stealing Evy's mug and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ugh, not really. Too much noise. You two should really keep it down," she frowned, her glare going from her brother to Elena.

Elena's cheeks turned red as Damon smirked proudly. Eveline laughed when she saw how scandalized Elena looked.

"So what're you up to today?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about finding Raphael. He has my daylight ring, remember?"

Damon frowned. "Fine, I'll find that son of a bitch and detach his head from his body," he smirked. Elena and Eveline both rolled their eyes.

"Where is he anyway?" Eveline asked, casually leaning against the table.

"No idea, haven't seen him since Bonnie stopped me from killing him."

Elena's eyes widened and crossed her arms across her chest. "She what?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Me and Stefan were supposed to distract Raphael while the bus boy was saving Evy. And after we did, I wanted to kill him, obviously. But Bonnie appeared out of nowhere and said she needed a favor from him," Damon shrugged.

"So Bonnie's with him right now? Damon, do you have any idea what he could do to her? Oh my God, we need to find them," Elena panicked.

"Relax, we've got it under control. Bonnie's a smart gal."

* * *

"It's done," Raphael took his hands off of Bonnie's shoulders.

Bonnie felt incredible amount of power taking over her body. She almost forgot what it's like to be a witch and to have this much power in your hands.

"Come on, try if it worked," Raphael said curiously.

Bonnie closed her eyes, focusing on magic. It took just a few seconds for wind starting to blow out of nowhere. It was so strong it almost knocked the other witch off his feet.

"Yep, it worked. You can stop now," he shouted against the wind, not sure if Bonnie can hear him.

A huge smile spread across Bonnie's face. "Thanks for doing this," she said, producing a fire with her fingers. She watched it playing across her hand, grinning.

"Well, you did threaten me," Raphael crossed his arms across his chest. "Okay, now give me the grimoire."

"Uh-uh, not so fast. You still didn't tell me what do you need it for."

"Oh, right. I want to kill every single vampire on this planet."

* * *

**Ooh, the cliffhanger again! Please, don't hate me for it...**

**So how amazing was the last episode? I mean, KLAROLINE! Geez, I almost died... And then there's all that Katherine drama. I just can't wait to see how that will turn out! **

**Anyways, I hope that this chapter doesn't suck as much as I think... What do you think? Please leave me some reviews, I'm curious! **

**Love you all xo**


End file.
